Scars of Love
by Blaveliss
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Doch Erinnerungen bleiben. Narben auch. Was passiert wenn du deinen Feind beschützt? Wenn du ihn verteidigst, obwohl deine Ehre auf dem Spiel steht? Wenn du anfängst ihn heimlich zu lieben, ohne das Freunde davon wissen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

-Chapter 1-

Der Krieg war vorbei. Voldemort ist tot. Dennoch waren die Erinnerungen nicht gelöscht. Er hat die Szene von Professors Burbages Ermordung nicht vergessen. Voldemorts kalte, verabscheuende, rote Augen. Ihr Flehen, das von seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor ignoriert wurde. Den Moment, als der dunkle Lord den Zauberstab seines Vaters auf sie richtete. Die zufriedenen und todeslustigen Gesichter der Todesser. Den grünen Lichtblitz, der ihrem Leben ein Ende setzte. Die Schlange, die ihren grünen geschuppten Körper elegant über den Tisch schlängelte. Das grauenvolle Lachen des Mannes, der vor ein paar Minuten zu Staub zerfiel.

Draco lag auf dem Rücken. Sein Puls war ungewöhnlich hoch. Er spürte ganz genau wie die Adern sein Blut durch seinen Körper pumpen. Er atmete schnell. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Schweiß und Blut liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er nahm seine Umwelt kaum war. Er hörte nur dumpfe Schreie. Ein paar Arme die ihn hochheben. Einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und seinem Brustkorb. Jedoch konnte er seine Augen nicht öffnen. Seine Lider blieben krampfhaft geschlossen. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und das hier war nicht wirklich. Nein, diese Schmerzen waren real. Genau wie diese Stimme, die er so oft gehört hatte, der er so gerne gelauscht hatte, die er so liebte…

„Wie lange willst du noch hier sitzen?" fragte eine genervte Stimme.

„Hey, sei ein bisschen netter! Immerhin hat er uns schon einmal das Leben gerettet!" Da war sie wieder, diese Stimme…

„Mine hat Recht, ohne ihn wären wir nicht mehr am Leben."

„Oh ja, wir sollten alle auf die Knie fallen vor Draco dem Allmächtigen!"

„Ron! Halt dich zurück! Er war schon halb tot! Außerdem hat er sich gegen seine Eltern gewendet, sich bei uns entschuldigt und sich zwischen uns und einen Todesser geworfen!"

Draco mochte es nicht wenn diese sonst so liebliche sanfte Stimme so wütend klang. Er wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, sie beruhigen und zum Lächeln bringen, doch sein Körper reagiert nicht auf ihn. Bei dem Versuch seine Augen aufzuschlagen, flatternden seine Lider nur kurz. Doch er wollte wissen wo er ist. Er wollte wissen, wie schwer seine Verletzungen sind, aber am allermeisten wollte er das Mädchen sehen, dass neben ihm saß und ihn verteidigte. Sein Körper machte ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er spürte nichts, überhaupt nichts. Kein Körperteil gehorchte seinen stummen Befehlen. Alles was er wahrnahm sind Menschen, die sich aufgeregt über etwas unterhalten, allerdings hört es sich für Draco so an, als würden sie in einem anderem Raum sein, aber das war nicht möglich, denn in diesem Moment spürte er eine Hand, die ihm sanft durch die Haare strich. Er erschauderte innerlich, aber nicht vor Ekel, nein, ein anderes warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Körper breit. es durchströmte seine Adern, ließ sein Herz hüpften und gab ihm neue Kraft. Sein Körper gehorchte wieder ihm. Anfangs flatterten seine Augenlider, jedoch konnte er seine Augen diesmal öffnen und er blickte in ein vertrautes Gesicht, ein Gesicht, dass er schon so oft gesehen hatte, aber noch nie wie sich ihre Mundwinkel bei seinem Anblick nach oben zogen. Er blickte in das Gesicht, das er seit 3 Jahren liebte…

Hermine, Ron und Harry standen um Dracos Bett herum. Während Ron nur missbilligend beobachten konnte, wie seine Freundin, seinen Erzfeind immer noch sanft durch das staubige, weißblonde Haar strich, brachte Harry ein silbernes Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee an Dracos Bett. Sie mussten alle drei mit Draco zum Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 flüchten, weil die Auroren die übriggebliebenen Todesser sofort nach Askaban abtransportierten. Nach allem was er für sie in den letzten Stunden getan hat, konnten sie ihn nicht einfach so ausliefern. Sie haben sich nach vielen Bitten und Flehen von Seiten Hermine dazu bewegen lassen mit ihm hierher zu apparieren, was gar nicht so leicht war, immerhin war Draco bewusstlos. Zum Glück sind sie heil hier angekommen, ohne dass jemand zersplintert ist. Was auch ziemlich ungünstig gewesen wäre, wie die blonde Gryffindor erzählt hat, weil ihre Dektam Essenz aufgebraucht war. Nun waren sie hier, mit einem Slytherin der sie 6 Jahre lang nur schikaniert und gedemütigt hat. Davon sah man jetzt nichts mehr. Hermine strahlte ihn an und Freudentränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, in ihrer Miene spiegelte sich eine solche Freude, wie Ron sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte. Das Lächeln blieb nicht in den Mundwinkeln, nein, es zog sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlen. Harry schien einfach nur erleichtert, als er in Dracos hellgraue, lebendige Augen sah, um seine Pupillenreflexe zu testen. Danach goss er leckeren Kürbistee in vier verschnörkelte, ziemlich alte Porzellantassen. Nur Ron saß schmollend in der Ecke und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen mit Misstrauen. Immerhin hatte er 4 Jahre um Hermine gekämpft, bevor sie sich in der Kammer des Schreckens geküsst hatten. Er war überglücklich, dass sie jetzt ein Paar waren, umso schlimmer ist es für ihn, sie mit Draco Malfoy so vertraut zu sehen.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?" fragte Hermine mit einem Funken Sorge in ihrer glücklichen Stimme.

„Du bist schöner als in meiner Erinnerung." kurz nachdem er begriffen hatte, was er gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte, stieg ihm auch schon die Röte ins Gesicht. Hermine erging es offensichtlich genauso. Peinlich berührt blickte sie zu Boden. Aus der Ron'schen Ecke kam ein verächtliches Schnauben, doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, funkelte Harry ihn böse an um dem eifersüchtigen Rotschopf Einhalt zu gebieten. Der gehorchte widerwillig und lehnte sich genervt wieder in den Sessel zurück. Draco versuchte sich aus dieser peinlichen Situation irgendwie herauszureden. Vorsichtig räusperte er sich und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was sich als großer Fehler herausstellte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück auf die weiche Matratze. Nachdem sich sein Puls und seine Atmung langsam wieder normalisiert hatten. Fragte er in die Runde:

„Was ist passiert? Und wo habt ihr mich hingebracht?"

Bevor Hermine etwas zusammenstottern konnte antwortete Harry kurz und knapp mit ernster Miene, jedoch einem leichten Lächeln der Erleichterung auf den Lippen:

„Du hast uns das Leben gerettet. Ein Todesser hat irgendeinen Fluch den ich noch nie gehört hab auf uns abgefeuert und du bist dazwischen gesprungen, echt verrückt." Harry musste kurz auflachen. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht wieder regungslos und ernst. „Doch als du dich nicht mehr bewegt hast…wir dachten du seist tot." Neben schluckte Hermine den Kloß im Hals runter.

„Wir haben dich aufgesammelt und hier her gebracht. Das hier ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens. Zumindest war…" Harry musste schweren Herzens an seinen letzten Aufenthalt hier denken, an Sirius, Remus, Tonks und Mad-Eye… Nein, das war Vergangenheit. Er musste sich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Am wichtigsten war, Draco vor den Auroren zu schützen. Als ihn der blonde Slytherin immer noch mit großen Augen anstarrte, zwang er sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab und verschwand in die Küche. Hermine schaute Harry traurig hinterher, sie wusste welche Gefühle dieser Ort in ihm auslöste. Sie zuckte kurz zurück als sie etwas Warmes an ihrer Hand spürte. Draco hatte ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkt und sah sie mitfühlend an. Er sah aus wie ein unschuldiger Schuljunge. Bei diesem Anblick musste sie schmunzeln. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor sie sich in seinen geheimnisvollen grauen Augen und vergaß, dass Ron eigentlich noch hinter ihnen saß. In diesem Moment fragte sie sich, ob sich Draco daran erinnert was vor seinem Unfall passiert ist…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

-Chapter 2-

Draco saß in der kleinen Küche am Grimmauldplatz 12. Er hatte einen Verband um den Kopf und musste vorsichtshalber auch einen Verband um den Brustkorb tragen. Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete, der Himmel war grau und der Wind wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Es ist schon 2 Wochen her, seit er wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob es nicht leichter gewesen wäre, wenn ihn ein Todesfluch getroffen hätte. Die Qualen, Schmerzen und Erinnerungen wären fort. Er könnte unbeschwert leben, einfach alles hinter sich lassen. Doch diese eine Person hinderte ihn immer wieder daran, obwohl er wusste, dass sie unerreichbar war. Draco hörte wie ein Stuhl gegenüber von ihm über den Boden gekratzt wurde. Hermine hatte sich unbemerkt in die Küche geschlichen um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie ertrug es nicht, ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Langsam wand er seinem Kopf in ihre Richtung. Beim Anblick ihres Lächelns fühlte er sich gleich viel besser. Er liebte dieses warme Gefühl, dass durch sie in seinem Körper entsteht und sein Herz hüpfen lässt, aber es entstehen auch Schmerzen. Sie liebt diesen Weasley Jungen. Das ist ein Grund warum er ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Ein zweiter Grund wäre, dass dieser schmuddelige Rotschopf ihr nicht die Liebe gibt, die sie verdient hätte.

Hermine hielt in ihren Händen eine durchnässte Ausgabe vom heutigen Tagespropheten. Die Artikel handelten wieder über dieselben Dinge wie letzte Woche. Minerva McGonagall war Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt ist der neue Zaubereiminister und die erfreulichste Nachricht: _Dolores J. Umbridge wurden illegale Aktivitäten nachgewiesen, die in Zusammenhang mit dunkler Magie stehen. Das Gericht debattiert zurzeit noch über das Urteil. Eine Einlieferung nach Askaban lässt sich allerdings nicht mehr ausschließen. _Ein Extrablatt auf der nächsten Seite weckte ihre Neugier. In Großbuchstaben stand darüber: _LISTE ALLER FESTGENOMMENER TODESSER._ Ihre Kinnlade klappte hinunter, als ganz oben auf der Liste stand: _Lucius & Narzissa Malfoy (Nach Draco Malfoy wird weiterhin gefahndet)._ Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, legte die Zeitung weg und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Mitgefühl an.

„Was ist?" Dracos Augenbrauen bildeten eine Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn.

„Nein…es ist nichts…nur…nein, es wäre zu früh und…" Ihr Blick huschte immer zwischen der Zeitung und Dracos besorgtem Gesicht hin und her. Dabei rutschte sie unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Zu früh wofür?" Er war verwirrt. Dennoch ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich um eine nicht sonderlich gute Nachricht handelte. Was stand im Tagespropheten? Er wollte schon aufstehen und ihr Zeitung aus der Hand reißen, aber in diesem Moment kam Ron zur Tür reingeplatzt.

„Mine, hast du schon gelesen, seine Eltern sind in Askaban und er wird gesucht! Wir können ihn nicht mehr beschützen, wir werden da mit reingezogen! " Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Draco. Erst als Hermine ihn total entsetzt ansah und dann unauffällig in seine Richtung deutete begriff Ron was er gerade verzapft hatte. Mit einem kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu dem blonden Slytherin und einem flehenden Blick zu seiner Freundin, wandte er sich um und verlies im Eiltempo die Küche. Hermine wagte einen Blick in seine Richtung. Draco saß mit geöffnetem Mund da und starrte mit seinen grauen Augen ins Leere. Was sollte sie sagen? Was sollte sie in so einem Moment tun? Sie wollte zu ihm gehen und in den Arm nehmen, doch schon als sie aufstand schüttelte Draco kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging zur Tür hinaus. Sie war immer noch schockiert, aber auch total verzweifelt und zutiefst entsetzt über Rons Aktion. Er wusste, dass Draco hier saß. Sie hatte es ihm erst ein paar Minuten vorher gesagt. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, blieb aber noch dahinter stehen, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihr nicht hinterher eilte. Dann lief sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron wie ein unschuldiger Hund auf seinem Lieblingssessel saß, holte einmal weit aus und schlug ihm mit der flachen so toll ins Gesicht, dass er rücklings auf dem Boden landete. In ihr kochte es vor Wut, wie konnte man jemanden so etwas antun? Wie konnte Ron, ihr Freund, Draco so etwas antun? Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Erklärung verließ sie das Wohnzimmer. Harry, der die ganze Sache ohne ein Wort mit angesehen hatte, folgte ihr.

„Hey, HEY! Mine, warte! Was sollte das?" Erst als Harry Hermines Ellbogen zu fassen bekam blieb sie stehen. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Als er das sah, verlor er seine Wut und fühlte sich irgendwie mit schuldig.

„Harry, hast du das nicht gesehen? Er hat Draco sozusagen unter die Nase gerieben, dass seine Eltern gefangen wurden! Er hat so getan, als wäre ihm das einfach so rausgerutscht! Aber weißt du was? Der kann mich mal!" Die letzten Worte schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, obwohl er nichts damit zu tun hatte. Hermine wusste das, aber ihre Wut schäumte immer noch in ihr. Geräuschvoll, stapfte sie die Treppen hinauf und knallte Regulus' Zimmertür hinter sich zu.

Draco saß noch immer in der Küche. Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt und dachte angestrengt nach. Dieses Haus war nicht sehr gut gedämmt, er hat gehört wie Hermine Ron eine gepfeffert hat und wie sie Harry anschrie. Er war an allem Schuld. Die Tränen der Trauer vermischten sich mit den Tränen der Wut über sich selbst. Wieso taten sie das alles? Es wäre viel leichter gewesen, wenn sie ihn ausgeliefert hätten. Stattdessen verstecken sie ihren alten Erzfeind und Todesser. Nehmen ihn Schutz. Obwohl sie dort draußen ein Leben voller Ruhm feiern können. Draco fasste einen Entschluss. Er versuchte aufzustehen, was sich als schwierig herausstellte, denn seine Beine zerliefen unter ihm wie Pudding. Doch sein Wille war stärker. Er schaffte es gerade so zur Tür zu laufen, als seine Beine auch schon unter ihm nachgaben. Kniend drehte er so leise wie möglich den Schlüssel um. Er verzauberte das Schloss, damit auch niemand mit Magie dieses Zimmer betreten konnte. Dann stolperte er hinüber auf die Arbeitsfläche zu, wo auch die Schieber mit dem Besteck waren. Er griff nach dem größten Messer und krempelte sein Hemd hoch. Dort war es. Eingebrannt und unverändert. Draco lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter bei dem Anblick seines Dunklen Mals. Er war nervös. Langsam setzte er das Messer unterhalb dieses Schandflecks an. Sein Arm bekam eine Gänsehaut, als das kalte Messer seine Haut berührte. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch.

Hermine lief immer noch auf und ab. Sie konnte, nein, sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Aber eine andere Frage quälte sie trotzdem. Wie sollte sie jetzt mit Ron umgehen, denn für immer konnte sie hier oben nicht bleiben. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf das alte knarrende Bett sinken. Wieso war sie eigentlich so aufgebracht? Vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie wahrscheinlich genau das gleiche getan, nur um Draco leiden zu sehen. Doch der Krieg verändert, er hat sie beide verändert und ganz besonders hat er Ron verändert. Harry kam mit der Situation besser klar, er wusste, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt. Aber Ron war nicht mehr er selbst. In den letzten Tagen wurde er immer eifersüchtiger, rauer und zurückweisend. Hermine machte das alles ziemlich fertig, sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Rons Verhalten mit Draco zusammenhängt. Oder hat Ron gehört, was Draco ihr gesagt hat, kurz bevor er den Fluch des Todessers abfing? Nein, Ron und Harry standen zu weit entfernt… Sie spürte wie der Krieg auch sie veränderte. Ihre Schlagfertigkeit ließ nach, immer öfter fühlte sie sich schlapp und ausgelaugt. Sie freute sich meistens nur noch, wenn sie mit Draco allein war. Er brachte sie immer wieder zum Lachen. Er kannte sie, besser als Hermine es je vermutet hätte. Dennoch spielten ihre Gefühle im Moment verrückt. Sie war besorgt wegen Ron, fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie Harry angeschrien hat und hatte Angst um Draco, der hoffentlich nichts Dummes anstellte.

Der erste Schnitt war der schlimmste. Das eiskalte Messer fuhr unter seine Haut. Die ersten Blutstropfen sammelten sich auf dem Küchenboden. Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf. Aber der Wille, diesen Schandfleck loszuwerden war größer als der Schmerz. Er zog das Messer weiter unter seine Haut. Erneut schrie er auf. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, doch er zwang sich bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Immer mehr Blut quoll aus der Wunde hervor und sammelte sich um ihn herum. Die Hälfte hatte er hinter sich, als aufgeregte Rufe und Schritte zu hören waren.

„Was ist los? ich hab ihn schreien hören! Was ist passiert?" Hermine war ganz außer sich. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen waren noch gerötet. Harry hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Küchentür.

„DRACO? Alles in Ordnung? Hallo? Draco mach die Tür auf!" Überall im Raum machte sich Panik breit. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper und über ihre Wangen flossen schon wieder Tränen.

„HARRY! Weg da!" unsanft stieß sie den Jungen beiseite und holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bis sie ihre Konzentration wiedererlangte.

„Alohomora!" Nichts geschah. Ihr Herz klopfte wieder schneller. Doch bevor sie die Fassung verlor, ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück und rief: „Bombada maxima!" In Erwartung eines lauten Knalls hielt sie sich die Ohren zu, doch wieder blieb die Tür unverändert.

„Ich glaub der hat die Tür verzaubert." Im Zeitlupentempo drehte sie sich in Rons Richtung. Entsetzen, Hysterie und Wut standen Hermine zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Langsam ging sie auf Ron zu. Sie erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment an Bellatrix Lestrange. Verzweifelt versuchte er zurück zu weichen, doch keine 2m hinter ihm blieb er gegen die Wand gedrückt stehen.

„Mine….ich, also…mach jetzt nichts…ganz ruhig…" Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Blitzschnell warf sie den riesigen Rotschopf zu Boden und bearbeitete ihn mit ihren Fäusten.

„Du-bist-an-allem-Schuld! Wenn-er-sich-dort-drin-irgend-etwas-antut-bring-ich-dich-um!" Jedes Wort ihrer hysterischen Stimme unterstrich sie mit einem Schlag auf seine Brust. Harry zog die wildgewordene Gryffindor von seinem besten Freund runter und hielt ihre Hände fest. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, mit ihren Füßen nach Harry zu treten, doch der ließ sie nicht los. Erschöpft sank sie in seinen Armen zusammen und weinte nur noch lautlos vor sich hin. Ron lag noch immer perplex auf dem Fußboden. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert ist. In diese Stille hinein hörten sie einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Hermine war sofort wieder auf den Beinen, aber Harry war schneller. An der Küchentür angelangt dachte er gar nicht erst daran seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt sprang die Tür aus den Angeln. Dracos Beschwörung hatte sich aufgehoben, das passiert nur, wenn der Zauberer entweder außer Gefecht oder Tod war…An letzteres wollte Harry nicht einmal denken. Schnell schluckte er den Kloß herunter und versuchte durch den Staub hindurch etwas zu erkennen. Hermine war neben ihm aufgetaucht. Sie dachte offensichtlich das gleiche wie Harry, denn sie wimmerte leise neben ihm.

„Draco? Antworte! Bitte!" Sie sank langsam neben dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zusammen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf. Sie kniete in etwas flüssigem, warmen. Sie kniete in Blut. Dracos Blut. Ängstlich folgte sie mit den Augen der Blutspur. Und da lag er. Reglos. In seinem eigenen Blut. Ein Messer in seiner Hand, eine riesige klaffende Fleischwunde am Arm. Sie wusste nicht ob er lebte, ob sein Herz schlug. Hermine konnte nicht mehr denken. Nicht mehr fühlen. Sie klammerte sich an Harrys Bein, der ebenso wie sie die Situation noch nicht ganz erfasst hat. Seine Kinnlade war bei dem Anblick des vielen Blutes hinunter geklappt und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Nur bedingt spürte er Hermines Körper an seinem Bein, denn auch er war wie gelähmt. Alles schien in Zeitlupe zu passieren. Es kam Harry vor, als würden sie schon Stunden dort stehen, seinen Körper in einer Blutlache analysieren und hoffen, dass dieses Ereignis nur ein Alptraum war.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

-Chapter 3-

Hermine saß wie üblich am Fenster und studierte gerade ein Buch. Doch obwohl es ihr Lieblingsbuch war (_Alte Runen – für Fortgeschrittene_) konnte sie sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und sie fand auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett auch keine bequeme Pose zum Entspannen. Sie würde sich viel lieber um Draco kümmern, seine Hand halten und hoffen, dass er irgendwann wieder aufwacht. Doch Harry hatte sie dazu verdonnert, eine Auszeit zu nehmen, er konnte es nicht ertragen sie ständig so traurig zu sehen. So saß sie nun hier und versuchte sich zwanghaft in ein Buch zu vertiefen. Doch ihre Neugier lenkte sie immer wieder ab. Erneut fragte sie sich, wie es Draco gerade geht, was er macht und wovon er träumt. Sie legte ihr Buch weg und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster, jedoch sah sie nicht das erwartete Bild eines romantischen Sonnenuntergangs. Verwirrt schaute sie noch einmal hinaus und dann auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war zwei Uhr nachts. sie saß über 5 Stunden schon hier. Harry und Ron müssten schon längst im Bett sein. Genau an diesem Gedanken hielt sie fest, in der Hoffnung sich heimlich in Dracos Zimmer schleichen zu können. Da waren sie wieder, die Schmetterlinge, die heimlich in ihrer Magengegend herumflatterten. Fast geräuschlos schaffte sie es die Treppe hoch zu gehen, bis sie über jemanden stolperte, der aus irgendeinem Grund auf dem Boden schlief, stolperte. Dieser jemand jaulte laut auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Bei Merlin, Kreacher hast du mich erschreckt!" flüsterte Hermine, immer noch nach Atem ringend vor Schreck.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut! Hat nicht einmal Augen im Kopf!" Der verbitterte alte Hauself dachte gar nicht daran seine Stimme zu dämpfen, zu Leidens der aufgebrachten Gryffindor.

„Kreacher, sei leise! Du wirst noch jemanden aufwecken!" Sie kniete sich vor ihn und schüttelte leicht seine Schultern. Kreacher wand sich um und schauderte.

„Wenn meine Herrin wüsste, welch wiederwertige Blutsverräter in ihrem Anwesen hausen!" Ängstlich schaute Hermine sich um. Noch immer kniend versuchte sie dem Hauselfen mit ihren Händen deutlich zu machen, dass er leiser sein sollte. Doch zu spät. Wenige Sekunden später flog eine Tür hinter ihr auf. Verschlafen rieb sich Ron die Augen. Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, geschweige denn angesehen seit sie lautstark auseinander gegangen sind. Dass sie sich jetzt in dieser peinlichen Situation befand, verdankte sie nur Kreacher, der sich leise schimpfend in eine Ecke zurückzog. Mit stummen Flüchen richtete sich Hermine auf und versuchte sich vor Ron aufzubauen. Natürlich war er immer noch viel größer als sie, aber sie hatte den Punkt für den bösesten Blick auf ihrer Seite. Ron guckte sie eher missbilligend und eifersüchtig an.

„Du willst zu ihm?" Kaum merklich zuckte er mit dem Kopf in die Richtung wo sie Dracos Zimmer vermutete. Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme war wie Ohrfeigen für Hermine, trotzdem schaffte sie es ihren Blick noch finsterer aussehen zu lassen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angehen sollte." Ihre Stimme klang piepsig, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Dem rothaarigen Hünen schien das nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil, er sah sogar verletzt aus. An seiner Ex-Freundin ging das nicht spurlos vorbei. Geräuschvoll atmete sie aus und sank leicht zusammen.

„Hör mal, ich will nur kurz gucken wie's ihm geht, ok? Ich steh nicht auf ihn oder so. Wir sind nur gute Freunde. Harry hat sich damals genauso um mich gekümmert, als du…nun ja…weg warst." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Sie senkte den Blick. Sie wollte das Thema nicht noch einmal aufwühlen. Sie wusste, dass er sich heute noch dafür selbst verfluchen würde. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen hervor. Plötzlich spürte sie Rons Arme die sie an ihn drückten. Sanft strich er ihr über den Kopf.

„Ich vermiss die Zeiten, wo wir einfach nur Freunde waren und noch alles so unkompliziert war. Aber du brauchst mich nicht zu belügen, jeder der noch mindestens 10% Sehkraft hat, sieht die Funken zwischen euch. Wenn du mit ihm glücklich wirst, macht mich das auch glücklich. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich einfach wieder lächeln sehen will. Harry sieht das genauso." Er schob sie ein Stück zurück und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Da war es wieder, das altbekannte Hermine-Lächeln. Jetzt musste auch Ron wieder grinsen und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Danke Ron, für alles. Du bist echt der Beste. Tut mir leid für die Dinge die ich dir angetan hab."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Jetzt geh schon. Er wartet bestimmt schon auf dich." Mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen wand er sich um und schloss nach einem letzten Schulterblick auf Hermines verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür. Sie blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen. Wie sollte Draco warten können, wenn er immer noch im Halb Koma auf dem Bett lag? Ron hatte vielleicht Fantasien. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, aber die Grübelfalte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen glättete sich kein bisschen. Immer noch kopfschüttelnd wollte sie schon wieder Richtung Treppe laufen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Kann es sein…? Harry hatte nach dem Abendessen eine Menge Rührei, Brot und Kürbissaft mit hoch genommen, doch da dachte sie sich noch nichts weiter dabei. Auch sein amüsiertes Gesicht, wenn sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute…Ihr Herz klopfte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit und in ihrem Kopf ratterte es so doll, dass es schon fast qualmte. Jetzt ist es genau 3 Wochen her… Sie musste es wissen, war er wieder bei sich? Und wenn ja, wie lange schon? Das war jetzt alles egal. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte den Flur entlang, stoppte jedoch kurz vor seiner Tür. Sollte sie lieber leise und vorsichtig klopfen, oder einfach reingehen? Was sollte sie sagen? Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie ihn sah? All diese Fragen quälten sie. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und tänzelte vor Neugier auf der Stelle. Nach gefühlten Stunden entschied sie sich zu klopfen. Sie hob ihre Hand, zögerte aber noch kurz. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihren Puls auf Normalzustand herunterzuschrauben. Zweimal pochte sie ganz vorsichtig gegen die alte Holztür. Keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal ein bisschen lauter, aber vergeblich. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Tür. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Erschöpft strich sie sich ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lehnte ihren qualmenden Kopf gegen das harte Holz. So blieb sie sitzen, bis ihre Augen zufielen. Trotz der Enttäuschung war es ein tolles Gefühl so nah bei ihm zu sein.

„Ähm…Mine? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Harrys Lachen hatte sie aufgeweckt. Noch war sie ziemlich desorientiert, fand aber bald wieder zur Besinnung und erinnerte sich an letzte Nacht. Sie hatte sich mit Ron vertragen, wollte Draco besuchen und ist anscheinend vor seiner Tür eingeschlafen. Nun lag sie wie ein ausgesetzter Hund auf dem Boden und blinzelte verschlafen in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich…also Ron, hat gesagt Draco sei wach und wartet…" Sie musste den Satz für ein herzhaftes Gähnen unterbrechen. Hermine war immer noch total erschöpft und müde, schaffte es aber dennoch sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen.

„Aber er hat gelogen…" Wie ein trotziges Kind verschlang sie die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte beleidigt vor sich hin. Anstatt eines erwartungsgemäßen ernsten Blickes von Seiten Harry, grinste der nur noch breiter.

„Ron hat nicht gelogen, du hast es wohl nur falsch verstanden." Hermine warf ihm einen strengen, aber neugieren Blick zu. Sie sollte etwas falsch verstanden haben? Ron hat sich nur nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt!

„Wie meinst du das?" Sie versuchte so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen, aber sie spürte, wie sich das warme vertraute Gefühl wieder in ihrer Magengegend breit machte.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser 6. Schuljahr, als Ron vergiftet im Krankenflügel lag? Lavender hat dich vor dem halben Lehrerkollegium angeschnauzt, weil du an seinem Bett gesessen hast, aber das Wichtigste ist, weißt du noch was Ron dann getan hat?" Er blickte sie an und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Bei diesem verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck, musste Hermine einfach lachen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag…Lavender war fuchsteufelswild, weil Ron im Schlaf ihren Namen geflüstert hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie natürlich überaus glücklich darüber, heute dagegen findet sie es irgendwie peinlich, immerhin haben Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und am allerschlimmsten, Professor Snape das ganze Geschehen mit angesehen. In den Gedanken von früher schwärmend, vergas Hermine beinahe Harrys Frage. So, wie er es zu sagen versuchte, musste das bedeuten, dass Draco im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte und das anscheinend die meiste Zeit von ihr. Diese Feststellung ließ ihre Wangen rosa anlaufen. Peinlich berührt blickte sie auf ihre Füße. Ihr bester Freund schien zu verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Ermutigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Geh ruhig rein. Ich wette, er merkt ganz genau, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist." Mit einem kurzen Zwinkern wand er sich um, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Harry, wenn du gestern Abend das Essen nicht für Draco mit hochgenommen hast, für wen dann?" Ihre braunen Augen schauten intensiv in seine hellgrünen Augen, in denen ein spitzbübisches Blitzen zu erkennen war. Er grinste schief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du warst echt so fixiert auf Malfoy, dass du nicht einmal bemerkt hast, dass Ron zum Abendessen nicht da war?" Hermine funkelte ihn böse an.

„'Malfoy' hat auch einen Vornamen!" Entschuldigend warf Harry die Arme in die Luft, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in Richtung Bad. Hermine rappelte sich langsam hoch. War Ron echt nicht beim Abendessen? Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun. Seit 3 Wochen hat sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, umso größer war die Anspannung und Neugier. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. All die Schmetterlinge waren verschwunden, stattdessen knotete sich ihr Magen zusammen. Das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie schlimm er aussah. Hermine legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die Türklinge. Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die alte Holztür. Der Raum war leer, bis auf das riesige Himmelbett in der Mitte und einem kleinen Hocker, den Harry netterweise neben das Bett gestellt hat. Unter den Vorhängen und Decken konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem der Horrorfilme, die sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden in der Muggelwelt geguckt hatte. Jedoch war das hier real. Die Angst um seinen Zustand, der Wunsch ihn einfach an den Schultern zu packen und wachzurütteln. Aber auch die Neugier und Freude. In Zeitlupentempo schlich sie um sein Bett herum. Unter dem riesigen Deckenhaufen war nun die erste blonde Strähne zu sehen. Noch zwei Schritte und sie würde sein Gesicht sehen können.

Ihr stockte der Atem, ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das, was sie dort sah übertraf ihre schlimmsten Vorstellungen. Das Gesicht, in das sie blickte, war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Seine Wangen waren komplett eingefallen, seine blasse Haut ging schon in einen Blauton über und obwohl er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, sah man deutlich wie tief seine Augen in den Augenhöhlen lagen. Auch seine Arme und Hände, die säuberlich übereinander gelegt auf der Bettdecke lagen, bestanden nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Bei diesem Anblick wurden ihre Knie weich. Hermine schaffte es nicht mehr sich auf den Hocker zu setzen. Sie brach genau dort zusammen, wo sie stand. Halb liegend, halb sitzend rang sie nach Atem. Wie konnte Harry immer noch grinsen? Hätte er sie nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können? Das war nicht mehr Draco. Zumindest nicht mehr IHR Draco… Wenn sie seinen flachen Atem in der Stille nicht gehört hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch auf die Vermutung gekommen, dass er tot sei. Diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell wieder auf dem Kopf, denn viel zu oft dachte sie, er sei für immer fort…


End file.
